12 Days of Overwatch Christmas
by Sovereign64
Summary: The cast of Overwatch sung their parody of 12 Days of Christmas. Enjoy!


**Sovereign64: I'm writing this because I'm in a festive mood. And also because I love Overwatch. Heh. Enjoy!**

 _ **12 Days of Overwatch Christmas**_

The audience went silent as the giant pair of red curtains in front of them slowly open, revealing the entire Overwatch cast. The women are dressed in beautiful red dresses and high heels while the men are dressed in black tuxedos, pants and shoes. Only Bastion isn't wearing any clothes because well, you know, he doesn't have to.

Tracer, Widowmaker, McCree, Winston, Soldier: 76, Junkrat, Mei, Hanzo, D. Va, Zarya, Torbjörn and Lucio are standing in front while Mercy, Pharah, Ana, Bastion, Zenyatta, Genji, Sombra, Roadhog and Reinhardt are standing behind them, acting as the backup choir.

Below the stage is an orchestra. They started playing tonight's song and a few seconds later, Tracer begins to sing.

 **(Tracer)**

 _ **On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…A Reaper tied to a pear tree…**_

 _(Reaper is currently being tied to a pear tree with a huge red ribbon)_

" _This is so wrong! I'm gonna get you all for this, you $#%!"_

* * *

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Two Venom Mines…**_

 _(Two of Widowmaker's venom mines are placed on the floor with red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(McCree)**

 _ **On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Three Flashbangs…**_

 _(Three of McCree's flashbang grenades are placed on the floor with red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Winston)**

 _ **On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 _(Four of Winston's Tesla Cannons are placed on the floor with huge red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Soldier: 76)**

 _ **On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 _(A table containing five different weapons, which are Soldier: 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle, McCree's Peacekeeper, Tracer's Pulse Pistols, Sombra's Machine Pistol and Pharah's Rocket Launcher roll out into the stage. All of them are painted gold and have huge red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 _(Six of Junkrat's concussion mines are placed on the floor with red ribbons tied around each of them. Junkrat presses the button on his remote and all six mines exploded simultaneously.)_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Mei)**

 _ **On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 _(Mei, Mercy, Ana, Pharah, Genji, Sombra and Roadhog pull out their Endothermic Blasters and turn around. When they pull the trigger, seven giant ice walls immediately rise up at the back of the stage. They then put their blasters away and turn back to the front.)_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Hanzo)**

 _ **On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Eight Dragons Flying…**_

 _(At the back of the stage, eight archers yell "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" and fire their arrows, summoning eight giant Spirit Dragons. The Dragons fly through the stage with huge red ribbons tied around their heads)_

 **(Mei)**

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(D. Va)**

 _ **On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Nine Mechas Hopping…**_

 _(Nine mechs, which are the same models as 's mech, hop across the stage with huge red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(Hanzo)**

 _ **Eight Dragons Flying…**_

 **(Mei)**

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Zarya)**

 _ **On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Ten Omnics Marching…**_

 _(Ten Bastion units march across the stage with huge red ribbons tied around their heads.)_

 **(D. Va)**

 _ **Nine Mechas Hopping…**_

 **(Hanzo)**

 _ **Eight Dragons Flying…**_

 **(Mei)**

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Torbjörn)**

 _ **On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Eleven Turrets Shooting…**_

 _(Eleven of Torbjörn's turrets, with red ribbons tied around each of them, are placed on stage shooting snowballs into the air.)_

 **(Zarya)**

 _ **Ten Omnics Marching…**_

 **(D. Va)**

 _ **Nine Mechas Hopping…**_

 **(Hanzo)**

 _ **Eight Dragons Flying…**_

 **(Mei)**

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 **(Lucio)**

 _ **On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Twelve Payloads Moving…**_

 _(Twelve payloads roll across the back of the stage with huge red ribbons tied around each of them.)_

 **(Torbjörn)**

 _ **Eleven Turrets Shooting…**_

 **(Zarya)**

 _ **Ten Omnics Marching…**_

 **(D. Va)**

 _ **Nine Mechas Hopping…**_

 **(Hanzo)**

 _ **Eight Dragons Flying…**_

 **(Mei)**

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising…**_

 **(Junkrat)**

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding…**_

 **(Soldier: 76 and backup choir)**

 _ **FIVE…GOLDEN…GUNS!**_

 **(Winston)**

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons…**_

 **(McCree)**

 _ **Three Flashbangs…**_

 **(Widowmaker)**

 _ **Two Venom Mines…**_

 **(Tracer and backup choir)**

 _ **And a Reaper tied to a pear tree.**_

* * *

 _(Everybody then inhale deep breaths before singing the entire song again in fast pace)_

 **(Everybody except Reaper)**

 _ **Twelve Payloads Moving**_

 _ **Eleven Turrets Shooting**_

 _ **Ten Omnics Marching**_

 _ **Nine Mechas Hopping**_

 _ **Eight Dragons Flying**_

 _ **Seven Walls-a Rising**_

 _ **Six Bombs Exploding**_

 _ **Five Golden Guns**_

 _ **Four Tesla Cannons**_

 _ **Three Flashbangs**_

 _ **Two Venom Mines**_

 _(Everyone paused for a few seconds)_

 _ **AND…A…REAPER…TIED…TO…A…PEAR…TREE!**_

The audience cheered and gave a standing ovation. The entire Overwatch cast except Reaper bowed down to the audience before the curtains closed, ending the show.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
